Piirtelet sydämeeni
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Tripla-, tupla- ja yksittäisraapaleita parituksella Sai/Naruto. Satunnaisia tilanteita, osa voi olla vähän AU.
1. Sateenvarjo

Sade valui taivaalta kuin krapulainen jumala olisi oksentanut. Ensin vain muutama pisara ja seuraavassa hetkessä kunnon ryöppy. Vaihtoehtoinen chuuninkoulutus oli lopussa, mutta Naruto seisoskeli edelleen koulun katoksen alla ilme yhtä synkkänä kuin taivas. Miksi hän oli juuri tänään jättänyt sateenvarjon kotiin?

Ihmiset kulkivat hänen ohitseen rupatellen ystäviensä kanssa, kukin avaten oman sateenvarjonsa. Naruto katseli kaihoisasti aukenevien varjojen merta ja kirosi samalla omaa hajamielisyyttään.

"Onko jokin vialla?" neutraali ääni säikäytti Naruton ja hän kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa. Sai seisoi hänen takanaan sateenvarjo kädessään.

"Ei, miksi niin luulet?" Naruto heitti sarkastisesti, laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi poispäin. Hänhän ei kyllä jakaisi sateenvarjoa _pojan_ kanssa.

"Minusta näyttää, että on", Sai ei selvästikään ymmärtänyt, että hänet oli juuri torjuttu.

Naruto kääntyi valmiina ärähtämään jotain erittäin epäkohteliasta, mutta Sain vilpitön katse pysäytti hänet. Naruto hätkähti ja katsoi uudestaan. Toisen silmät näyttivät taas ilmeettömiltä. Ja kuitenkin siinä vanhassa tutussa ilmeettömässä hiilenharmaassa näkyi jotain, mitä Naruto ei muistanut ennen nähneensä. _Mistä se vilpitön oli juuri tullut?_

"Tai no… joo", Naruto ei tiennyt mikä pani hänet sanomaan sen. Pojan katse oli liimautunut kiiltävään asfalttiin kuin kertaalleen pureskeltu ja tallottu purkka. Mitä syitä hänellä oikeastaan oli kieltäytyä toisen tarjoamasta avusta?

Sai hymyili, ja vaikka hymy olikin se vanha tuttu, siinä oli silti jotain uuttakin. Naruto rapsutti hämmentyneenä takaraivoaan, kun Sai avasi sateenvarjonsa heidän molempien ylle.

"Kiitos", Naruto mutisi tuntien olonsa jostain kumman syystä hiukan noloksi. Sai vain hymyili hänelle lempeää hymyään sanomatta mitään sen enempää. Mitään ei tarvinnut sanoa.

Niin yksinkertainen asia kuin sateenvarjon jakaminen saattoi merkitä lukemattomia asioita, niin yksinkertaisella eleellä saattoi sanoa vaikka mitä.

"_Olen aina tukenasi, ja voit luottaa minuun tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa."_

"_Jos sinulla on kurja olo, minullakin on."_

"_Välitän siitä, mitä sinulle tapahtuu ja teen parhaani, ettei se olisi mitään pahaa."_

"_Olet minulle tärkeä."_

Kaikkein eniten Sai toivoi, että Naruto ymmärtäisi hänen olevan aina siinä.


	2. Tähdenlentoja

"Tuo on Otava", Sakuran sormi osoitti suoraan ylöspäin ja Naruto väänsi niskansa kenoon nähdäkseen paremmin. Hänestä koko taivas oli vain yksi suuri peitto täynnä valkoisia pilkkuja, kuvioita oli aivan turha lähteä hakemaan.

"Minäkin näen sen, tuo leijannäköinen", Sain käsi kohosi myös ruohikolta ja taivas heijastui pojan melkein mustista silmistä. Sakura nyökkäsi hymyillen ja Naruto tuhahti.

"Minusta koko taivas näyttää siltä, että joku on roiskinut maalia", Naruto nurisi hieroen niskaansa, joka alkoi jo jäykistyä kaikesta siitä turhasta tiirailusta.

Sakura mulkaisi blondia rumasti ja muljautti silmiään.

"Naruto, eikö sinua oikeasti kiinnosta nähdä edes tähdenlentoa?"

Tämä sai sekä Naruton, että Sain valpastumaan. Sain suu aukeni kuitenkin ensimmäisenä.

"Jos näkee tähdenlennon, saa toivoa. Luin sen kirjasta." Äkkiä Sain katse oli huomattavasti tarkkaavaisempi, kun poika ryhtyi tiirailemaan taivaita aseteltuaan ensin kädet mukavasti niskan taakse.

Naruto seurasi esimerkkiä hymyillen huvittuneesti. Uskoikohan Sai, että toiveet vielä toteutuisivatkin?

Tovin kolmikko tuijotteli taivaita täyden hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Sakura kiljahti:

"Tähdenlento! Minä näin tähdenlennon!"

Naruto kirosi. Että olikin pitänyt räpäyttää silmiä juuri väärällä hetkellä! Sai hymyili Sakuralle, mutta Naruto pani merkille, ettei hymy ollut aito. Hah, Saitakin selvästi harmitti, että tähdenlento oli jäänyt näkemättä.

Naruto ryhtyi tähyämään tähtiä entistä keskittyneemmin, yrittäen huvikseen jopa muodostaa kuvioita. Hän oli juuri saamassa otetta jostain shurikeninmuotoisesta, kun hän äkkiä hän näki silmäkulmastaan, miten jotakin liikahti taivaalla.

"Tuolla!" Naruto ponkaisi innoissaan istumaan ja hänen vieressään Sai teki samoin. Äkillisen liikkeen seurauksena poikien olkapäät kolahtivat yhteen, mutta molemmat olivat liian keskittyneitä tähdenlentoon, että olisivat välittäneet.

Naruto käänsi kasvojaan oikealle ja Sai vasemmalle, sillä seurauksella, että kun molemmilla vihdoin oli täydellinen näkökulma tähdenlentoa kohti, olivat heidän suunsa siinä kulmassa, että koskettivat toisiaan.

Naruton silmät laajenivat koomisen suuriksi ja Sain hengityksessä tapahtui tuskin huomattava katkos.

"S-se oli minun!" Naruto takelteli vetäytyessään taaksepäin.

"Sopii", oli Sain lyhyt vastaus. Olihan hänen toivomuksensa jo toteutunut. Saista tuntui, että hän piti tähdenlennoista.


	3. Arvoitus

Sai tajusi pikkuhiljaa, miten suuri valta tunteilla todella oli. Olihan hänelle aina sanottu, että ne olivat vaarallisia, jopa vahingollisia, tarpeettomia. Silti sitä oli mahdotonta käsittää, ennen kuin oli todella itse kokenut.

Vähän sama kuin olisi ollut veden alla ja hengittänyt ilmaa kapean putken läpi. Silloin ei voinut todella ymmärtää, mitä hengittäminen oikeasti oli. Oli noustava pintaan, jos aikoi todella kokea sen pyörryttävän tunteen, miten happi täytti keuhkot vaivattomasti. Oli se sitten kuinka vaarallista hyvänsä.

Oli Sai toki ennenkin havainnut vatsansa pohjalla pieniä tunteita, mutta ei koskaan mitään näin suurta. Kourintaa, kun hänellä oli nälkä, mustan vihan möykyn, kun hän ajatteli Sasukea ja joskus pienen lämpimän häivähdyksen.

Tämänhetkinen tunne oli lähempänä kytevää tulivuorta, joka vain odotti aikaansa. Tunne ei ollut jättänyt häntä rauhaan päiväkausiin ja välillä Saista tuntui, että hänen vatsassaan oli meneillään jänisten loikkakilpailut.

Kaikki oli alkanut, kun hän oli loukkaantunut tiiminsä ollessa suorittamassa tehtävää. Silloin hän oli tuntenut vain sydämensä säikähtäneen sykkeen, pelkoa siitä, että haava oli hengenvaarallinen. Se tunne oli Saille tuttu, hän oli tottunut pelkoon, mutta myöhemmin pelko oli mennyt ohi.

Silloin Naruto oli ryhtynyt sitomaan hänen haavojaan ja tämä toinen tunne oli tehnyt majan hänen vatsansa perukoille. Sai ei ymmärtänyt sitä. Häneltä oli ennenkin sidottu haavoja, eikä se koskaan aiemmin ollut aiheuttanut muuta kuin satunnaisia vihlaisuja ja kirvelyä.

Naruton käsi oli levännyt hänen vatsallaan, aivan haavan vieressä, kun poika oli toisella kädellään levittänyt yrttihaudetta haavan reunoille. Saista oli tuntunut, että hän saisi horkan minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Edes Sakuran vakuuttelut haavan vaarattomuudesta eivät olleet saaneet Sain vatsaa rauhoittumaan.

Naruton käsi oli tuntunut polttavalta, mutta Sai oli silloin laittanut kaikki oudot tuntemukset kytevän säikähdyksen piikkiin. Jos sitä teoriaa oli uskominen, hän oli säikähdyksissään vielä tänäkin päivänä.

Sai oli jopa ryhtynyt pitämään täyspitkiä paitoja siinä pelossa, että kyseessä oli jokin harvinaislaatuinen vatsaflunssa.

Vielä hän tämän arvoituksen selvittäisi, aivan varmasti.


	4. Väärää rakkautta?

Sai oli lukenut paljon kirjoja, todennäköisesti yli puolet koko Konohan kirjaston tarjonnasta. Hän oli lukenut kirjoja ihmissuhteista, terveydestä, uskonnoista ja politiikasta, taistelutaidoista ja taiteesta.

Sai oli lukenut romaaneja ja päivän uutisia, kaikkea ja kaikkialta. Tänään hän löysi kuitenkin jotain sellaista, millaiseen ei muistanut ennen törmänneensä. Otsikko oli mahtipontinen "Älä alistu!", ja jostain syystä sanat vetivät hänen huomionsa puoleensa.

Jotakin samankaltaista Danzou oli hänelle vuosien ajan teroittanut tunteisiin liittyen, mutta Sai oli aina luullut, että se oli yksinomaan Juuren metodeja. Miksi sellaisia julistuksia laitettaisiin kenen tahansa Konohalaisen luettavaksi? Sai oli saanut sen käsityksen, että tavallisten ihmisten, niin ninjojen kuin siviilienkin oli täysin sallittua tuntea ja toimia sen mukaan mitä tunsivat.

Hän klikkasi koko tekstin näkyville ja alkoi lukea.

Mitä pidemmälle Sai luki, sitä suuremmaksi paisui epämääräinen hämmennys ja paino hänen rinnassaan. Sai tiesi, mistä tekstissä puhuttiin, hän oli lukenut homoseksuaalisuutta sivuavia kirjoja ja pitänyt aihetta niin kiehtovana, että oli etsinyt käsiinsä asialle omistettujakin julkaisuja.

Nyt tällaisessa pienessä – Sai ei osannut päättää, mitä lajia teksti edusti – kampanjassa? suurin piirtein kiellettiin ihmisiä tuntemasta vääränlaista rakkautta.

Ennen Sai oli pitänyt kaikenlaisia tunteita, varsinkin mitään rakkauteen vivahtavaakaan vääränä ja vaarallisena, mutta nyt hän oli perin pohjin hämmentynyt.

Narutoon tutustuttuaan hän oli alkanut uskoa tunteiden arvoon ja suuresta sydämestä oli Sain silmissä tullut heikkouden sijaan vahvuuden merkki. Jotakin tärkeää, jota tuli vaalia ja kunnioittaa.

Ja nyt joku oli mennyt kirjoittamaan, että rakkaus saattoi olla vahingollista, ja että siitä tuli luopua, jollei halunnut pahoja asioita tapahtuvaksi. Juuri kun Sai oli luullut saaneensa normaalin yhteiskunnan toimintamallista kiinni, alkoi maa jälleen pettää hänen altaan.

Sai ajatteli joutuvansa luopumaan Narutosta ja ajatus vihlaisi jostakin syvältä. Tuomittaisiinko hänet, jos hän rakastaisi väärin? Sai oli luullut oppineensa jotain arvokasta, mutta tämä artikkeli antoi ymmärtää, että hän oli oppinut väärin. Oksennus kohosi pahanmakuisena suuhun.

Välillä Saista tuntui, ettei hän koskaan sopeutuisi tavalliseen yhteiskuntaan.


	5. Suutelusta

Suu toista vasten, pehmeät huulet ja kuuma, kostea hengitys, ehkä kielikin. Suuteleminen. Sai yritti kuvitella sitä, mutta mielikuvat, joita hänen ajatuksiinsa nousi, olivat lähinnä epämiellyttäviä.

Miksi tuo vähintäänkin vastenmielinen toiminta nautti niin suurta uteliaisuutta ja kaipausta hänen toveriensa keskuudessa? Sillä kerskuttiin ja siitä puhuttiin kunnioittavaan sävyyn, jopa kadehdittiin niitä, joilla oli kokemusta.

Sai ei ymmärtänyt. Kuka kumma halusi tehdä jotain sellaista, josta saisi vielä miljoonittain jonkun toisen bakteereja? Oliko suutelu kenties jokin lievä ja sallittu kannibalismin muoto? Saattoiko niin moni hänen tovereistaan olla jossakin syvällä, piilossa, kannibaali?

Rakkautta. Sillä samalla, abstraktilla sanalla kaikki olivat perustelleet vastauksiaan, kun Sai oli kysynyt, mikä teki suutelusta miellyttävää. Kiihko, seksuaalisen mielihyvän tavoittelu, tarve. Ne selitykset Sai ymmärsi, mutta rakkaus oli hänelle arvoitus.

Hän oli selannut varmaan jokaisen kyseisellä hakusanalla löytämänsä kirjaston kirjan, mutta ei ollut tullut yhtään viisaammaksi. Rakkauden uskottiin olevan kemiallinen reaktio, mutta silti sitä ei kyetty tieteellisesti todistamaan.

Millainen kemiallinen reaktio saattoi saada ihmisen tuntemaan pakonomaista tarvetta syljenvaihtoon jonkun kanssa? Se ainakin oli varmaa, että rakkaus oli selvästi vaarallista.

"Onko rakkaus vaarallista?" Sai kysyi Narutolta eräänä iltapäivänä, kun he istuskelivat odottamassa Kakashia treenipaikan reunalla.

"Mitä?" Naruto nauroi epäuskoisena ennen kuin tajusi, että toinen oli tosissaan. Vaaleatukkaisen kasvoille kohosi mietteliäs ilme ja Sai seurasi odottava katse silmissään toisen aivotyöskentelyä.

"Rakkaus tekee vahvemmaksi", Naruto sanoi lopulta harkiten tarkkaan jokaista sanaa. Hän ei tiennyt täsmälleen, mitä Sai ajoi takaa, mutta teki parhaansa välttääkseen kiusallisia kysymyksiä. Ei niin kovin onnistuneesti.

"Saako suudellessa jotain vahvaksi tekevää ainetta?" Sai kysyi. Tämä tieto oli uutta ja Saista tuntui, että ehkä hän nyt ymmärsi vähän paremmin, miksi ihmiset niin hanakasti halusivat työntää kielensä jonkun toisen suuhun.

"Ei saa", Naruto hieroi ohimoitaan ja huokasi. "Rakkaus tekee vahvemmaksi, koska silloin haluaa suojella jotakuta itselle tärkeää."

Sai vaikeni. Rakkaus oli selvästi äärimmäisen vaikeaa ja monimutkaista.

"Miten se sitten liittyy suuteluun?"

Naruto luovutti suosiolla.


End file.
